Grab Bag
Grab Bag is a limited period premium Card Pack. Apart from the normal Grab Bag card packs there are often special holiday editions (New Year, Independence Day, Halloween) with their own name. It comes in 4 sizes (bags) according to Gems spent: * Platinum 10,000 / 30,000 / 5,000 Gems, draw: 999 times * Gold 5,000 / 10,000 / 3,000 Gems, draw: 999 times * Silver 3,000 / 5,000 / 1,000 Gems, draw: 3 times * Bronze 1,000 / 2,000 Gems * Once-Only 3,000 Gems, draw: once The Cards added by this card pack are drawn with a New UR Ticket (GB). Each bag contains 3 randomly awarded rewards: * Item Reward: New UR Ticket, Power Potion, Energy Drink * Ticket Reward: New UR Ticket, 2 PWR & Up tickets * Dragon Reward: New UR Ticket, Genius and Mighty Dragons The percentage of the New UR Ticket, the amount of Items, the PWR of the tickets and the kind of dragons vary from bag to bag. For the Card Packs and Cards see here. 'Grab Bag 4' Grab Bag 4 is a limited premium Card Pack available from June 16, 2014 12:00 PM. The pack includes new one Ultra Rare Card. And features 26 Returning URs including 2 from Facebook LIKE Challenge Card Voting. This Card Pack is dedicated to 5 Million Downloads alongside a Mini Gem Sale. Cards Added * Coltia and the Golem (19 PWR UR) Cards Rereleased * Ideal Seeker Monplize (18 PWR UR) * Frost Princess Adaliah (18 PWR UR) * Vilro of Land and Sky (18 PWR UR) * Shemhaza, Angel No More (17 PWR UR) * Enlightened Jean Valjean (17 PWR UR) * Primeval Dark Demogorgon (17 PWR UR) * Anshar, Realm Explorer (16 PWR UR) * Odin, Overflowing Goddess (16 PWR UR) * Onyx Beastmaster Lydia (16 PWR UR) * Styx, Witch of Truth (16 PWR UR) * Groa, Ice Archive Witch (16 PWR UR) * Holy Proclaimer Mireille (16 PWR UR) Facebook Card Voting * Empyrean Ruler Artesia (16 PWR UR) Facebook Card Voting * Atlas, King of Atlantis (16 PWR UR) * Bloody Queen of Hearts (16 PWR UR) * Wagner, the Legendary Dragon (16 PWR UR) * Sagacious Wizard of Oz (16 PWR UR) * Devoted Ice Prince Aegir (15 PWR UR) * Grand Protector Gabriel (15 PWR UR) * Boreas of the Northern Wind (15 PWR UR) * Sunlight Avatar Aurora (15 PWR UR) * Lord of Salvation Albiga (15 PWR UR) * Ishtar, War Maiden Scourge (14 PWR UR) * Frigid Death Jeremias (14 PWR UR) * Spirit of Morality Najasho (13 PWR UR) * Nighttide Champion Aither (13 PWR UR) 'Grab Bag 5' Grab Bag 5 is a limited premium Card Pack available from September 11, 2014 to September 14, 2014. The pack includes one new PWR 19 Ultra Rare Card to commemorate the beta launch of Underworld and features 30 Returning URs. Cards Added *Adeus, Divine Sylph (19 PWR UR) Cards Rereleased *Iron Queen Rozelia O'Lia (19 PWR UR) *Ildaria, Reanimater (19 PWR UR) *Sacura of Mystaria (19 PWR UR) *Arena Girl Jaspearl (18 PWR UR) *Foreign Wizardess Parpula (18 PWR UR) *Amy, Forbidden Fruit Eater (18 PWR UR) *Sea Gentleman I'Olonnais (17 PWR UR) *White Rabbit of Wonderland (17 PWR UR) *Prophet Saint Euphemia (17 PWR UR) *Faith-Commanding Esredia (16 PWR UR) *Diadem Czarina Nefertina (16 PWR UR) *Holy Proclaimer Mireille (16 PWR UR) *Puppets of Chaos (15 PWR UR) *Therianthrope Empress (15 PWR UR) *Tiamat of Endowed Heaven (15 PWR UR) *Babel, Enemy of Heaven (14 PWR UR) *Twilight Ruler Umbriel (14 PWR UR) *Christine of the Angels (14 PWR UR) *Cosmos Reviver Kamimusubi (13 PWR UR) *Seductive Twin Witches (13 PWR UR) *Master of Puppets (13 PWR UR) *Eubleus the Destructive (12 PWR UR) *Vengeful Captain Hook (12 PWR UR) *Isis, Protector of the Dead (12 PWR UR) *Heart Stealer Helen (11 PWR UR) *Spirit Princess Odiah (11 PWR UR) *Xerxes the Brave (11 PWR UR) *Athos the Cunning (10 PWR UR) *Burrowing Bonnie (10 PWR UR) *Vampire Hunter Diethard (10 PWR UR) 'Grab Bag 6' Grab Bag 6 is a limited premium Card Pack available from September 14, 2014 to September 17, 2014. The pack includes one new PWR 19 Ultra Rare Card to commemorate the beta launch of Underworld and features 30 Returning URs. Cards Added *Imprisoned Hyriel (19 PWR UR) Cards Rereleased *Zack, Necron Sage (19 PWR UR) *Ominous Seraph Equelle (19 PWR UR) *Aelias, Shining Sorceress (19 PWR UR) *Icy Spirit Candice (18 PWR UR) *Thundering Revenger Ryuza (18 PWR UR) *Amy, Forbidden Fruit Eater (18 PWR UR) *Sea Gentleman I'Olonnais (17 PWR UR) *White Rabbit of Wonderland (17 PWR UR) *Prophet Saint Euphemia (17 PWR UR) *Faith-Commanding Esredia (16 PWR UR) *Diadem Czarina Nefertina (16 PWR UR) *Holy Proclaimer Mireille (16 PWR UR) *Puppets of Chaos (15 PWR UR) *Therianthrope Empress (15 PWR UR) *Tiamat of Endowed Heaven (15 PWR UR) *Babel, Enemy of Heaven (14 PWR UR) *Twilight Ruler Umbriel (14 PWR UR) *Christine of the Angels (14 PWR UR) *Cosmos Reviver Kamimusubi (13 PWR UR) *Seductive Twin Witches (13 PWR UR) *Master of Puppets (13 PWR UR) *Eubleus the Destructive (12 PWR UR) *Vengeful Captain Hook (12 PWR UR) *Isis, Protector of the Dead (12 PWR UR) *Heart Stealer Helen (11 PWR UR) *Spirit Princess Odiah (11 PWR UR) *Xerxes the Brave (11 PWR UR) *Athos the Cunning (10 PWR UR) *Burrowing Bonnie (10 PWR UR) *Vampire Hunter Diethard (10 PWR UR) 'Grab Bag 7' Grab Bag 7 is a limited premium Card Pack available from October 20 to October 22, 2014. The pack includes one new 20-PWR Ultra Rare Card to commemorate the first Underworld Event, rereleases one UR as powered-up animated "Reborn UR" and features 30 Returning URs. Cards Added *Isidora, Guiding Goddess (20 PWR UR) Cards Reborn *Twinkling Tinkerbell R (Animated 19 PWR UR) Cards Rereleased *Myun-Ril, Young Nature (20 PWR UR) *Shen, Twixt Love and Hate (19 PWR UR) *Gambling Witch Azalea (19 PWR UR) *Demon Fabricator Nirehze (19 PWR UR) *Sartori, Defying Destiny (18 PWR UR) *Swordsorceress Izleya (18 PWR UR) *Ill-tempered Snow White (18 PWR UR) *Demon-Fused Marilou (17 PWR UR) *Island Fencer Reyna (17 PWR UR) *Shemhaza, Angel No More (17 PWR UR) *Athos, Evil's Bane (16 PWR UR) *Martyred Knight Gawain (16 PWR UR) *Planet Bearing Entellous (16 PWR UR) *Temple Knight Fortunata (15 PWR UR) *Enrubaks, Learning of the End (15 PWR UR) *Gwendolyn the Animator (15 PWR UR) *The Ancient Begetter Marcion (14 PWR UR) *Disobedient Immanuel (14 PWR UR) *Rudela, Deacon Radical (14 PWR UR) *Qutur, Guide to Eternity (13 PWR UR) *Dark Tempress Geraldine (13 PWR UR) *Seductive Twin Witches (13 PWR UR) *Demon-Taunting Marcellin (12 PWR UR) *Fallen Dark Richelieu (12 PWR UR) *Sorcerer of Hades Erebus (12 PWR UR) *Gentle Executioner Apolena (11 PWR UR) *Cobalt, Shady Magician (11 PWR UR) *Deity Seductress Camelia (11 PWR UR) *Divine Leader Abraham (10 PWR UR) *Burrowing Bonnie (10 PWR UR) 'Grab Bag 8' Grab Bag 8 is a limited premium Card Pack available from October 22 to October 26, 2014. The pack includes one new 20-PWR Ultra Rare Card to commemorate the first Underworld Event, rereleases one UR as powered-up animated "Reborn UR" and features 30 Returning URs. Cards Added *Radical Apothecary Gilliam (20 PWR UR) Cards Reborn *Twinkling Tinkerbell R (Animated 19 PWR UR) Cards Rereleased *Long-Locks Lauretta (20 PWR UR) *Coltia and the Golem (19 PWR UR) *Anset the Cruel (19 PWR UR) *Ymir the Seeking Creation (19 PWR UR) *Nirva, Pewter-Winged Angel (18 PWR UR) *Witch of Forbidden Arts (18 PWR UR) *Arena Girl Jaspearl (18 PWR UR) *Demon-Fused Marilou (17 PWR UR) *Island Fencer Reyna (17 PWR UR) *Shemhaza, Angel No More (17 PWR UR) *Athos, Evil's Bane (16 PWR UR) *Martyred Knight Gawain (16 PWR UR) *Planet Bearing Entellous (16 PWR UR) *Temple Knight Fortunata (15 PWR UR) *Enrubaks, Learning of the End (15 PWR UR) *Gwendolyn the Animator (15 PWR UR) *The Ancient Begetter Marcion (14 PWR UR) *Disobedient Immanuel (14 PWR UR) *Rudela, Deacon Radical (14 PWR UR) *Qutur, Guide to Eternity (13 PWR UR) *Dark Tempress Geraldine (13 PWR UR) *Seductive Twin Witches (13 PWR UR) *Demon-Taunting Marcellin (12 PWR UR) *Fallen Dark Richelieu (12 PWR UR) *Sorcerer of Hades Erebus (12 PWR UR) *Gentle Executioner Apolena (11 PWR UR) *Cobalt, Shady Magician (11 PWR UR) *Deity Seductress Camelia (11 PWR UR) *Divine Leader Abraham (10 PWR UR) *Burrowing Bonnie (10 PWR UR) Grab Bag 9 Grab Bag 9 is a limited period premium Card Pack released as part of a 5 Day "Black Friday" promotional campaign that began on November 27th 2014 and ended on December 2nd. The pack includes three new 20-PWR Ultra Rare Cards with Random Immense Skill Effects and 9 rereleased Ultra Rare cards. As an added bonus, players who draw the Platinum 30000-Gem Pack are given a MoF UR Guaranteed Ticket for a bonus Ultra Rare from a special set of Returning Master of Fate series cards. Also added new SSS-Rank Bonuses. Cards Added * Marcetta the Advocate (20 PWR UR) * Vulci, Demon Admiral (20 PWR UR) * Medalinet, Galaxy Wanderer (20 PWR UR) Cards Rereleased * Elefrog Kyoroko (19 PWR UR) * Prestidigitator Rupert (19 PWR UR) * Vitte the Explorer (19 PWR UR) * Proud Silver Leone (18 PWR UR) * Ilmgart, Bane of Good & Evil (18 PWR UR) * Skylover Sheliel (18 PWR UR) * Genie's Partner Aladdin (17 PWR UR) * Prism-Clad Marion (17 PWR UR) * Sea Dragoon Cordula (17 PWR UR) Returning Master of Fate Series Cards Drawable only with MoF UR Guaranteed Ticket: * Asnadjia, Sword Prodigy (Animated 22 PWR UR) * Holy Assessor Irisael (Animated 22 PWR UR) * Underworld Punishers (Animated 20 PWR UR) * Lorentz the Ultimate (Animated 20 PWR UR) * Sacrificial Diamanta (Animated 20 PWR UR) * Lenneth the Infallible (Animated 20 PWR UR) * Kairos, Last Verdict (Animated 20 PWR UR) Grab Bag 10 Grab Bag 10 is a limited period premium Card Pack released as part of "New Year" celebration that began on December 30th and ended on January 8, 2014. The pack includes one new 20-PWR and a new animated 21-PWR Ultra Rare Cards both with custom evolution. As an added bonus, players who draw the Platinum 30000-Gem Pack are given a 20-PWR MoF UR Guaranteed Ticket for a bonus Ultra Rare from a special set of Returning Master of Fate 9 cards. Also gives as bonus Auspicious Dawn Tickets and Aetherial Orbs. Cards Added * Saya the Peacecaller (20 PWR UR) evolves into element of user's choice * Odile, Shadow Swan (Animated 21 PWR UR) evolves into element of user's choice Returning Master of Fate Cards Drawable only with MoF UR Guaranteed Ticket: * Odette, Swan Princess (20 PWR UR) * Bereft Prince Siegfried (20 PWR UR) * Rothbart the Foul Despot (20 PWR UR) Grab Bag 11 Grab Bag 11 is a limited period premium Card Pack released on January 9 and ended on January 15, 2015. The pack rereleases 12 Ultra Rare cards. As an added bonus, players who draw the Platinum 30000-Gem Pack are given a Returning Animated UR Ticket for animated Ultra Rare Cards from Master of Fate series and a 20-PWR DH UR Guaranteed Ticket for a bonus Ultra Rare from a special set of Returning Dragon's Hoard 8 cards. Cards Rereleased * Ishvadol, Wayfaring Sage (19 PWR UR) * Elkord, Augur's Pupil (19 PWR UR) * Almighty Dominus (19 PWR UR) * Munition Empress Lavinia (18 PWR UR) * Blood-soaked Red-Hooded Girl (18 PWR UR) * Wolfe, Werewolf Packmaster (18 PWR UR) * Encarna, Ruin's Nursemaid (17 PWR UR) * Vincent the Blessed (17 PWR UR) * Wondersky White Rabbit (17 PWR UR) * Demagogue Mariangeles (16 PWR UR) * Otherworldly Witch (16 PWR UR) * Emily of the Starry Sky (16 PWR UR) Platinum Pack Bonus Cards Animated cards from Master of Fate series Card Pack. * Innolla the Watcher (Animated 22 PWR UR) * Regina, Demon's Idol (Animated 22 PWR UR) * Angrboða, Motherly Jötunn (Animated 22 PWR UR) * Lorentz the Ultimate (Animated 20 PWR UR) * Lenneth the Infallible (Animated 20 PWR UR) * Sacrificial Diamanta (Animated 20 PWR UR) Returning Dragon's Hoard Cards Drawable only with DH UR Guaranteed Ticket: * Shadowblade Hinatsuki (20 PWR UR) * Discio, Kage Leader (20 PWR UR) * Ninja Princess Hisame (20 PWR UR) Grab Bag 12 Grab Bag 12 is a limited period premium Card Pack released on June 21 and ended on June 29, 2015. The pack releases three new 21-PWR Ultra Rare cards featuring classic fairy tales characters. Cards Added * Clara & the Nutcracker (21 PWR UR) * Lost Hansel & Gretel (21 PWR UR) * Beast's Beloved Belle (21 PWR UR) Category:Grab Bag Category:Card packs